Cabin Fever
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Argost, Van Rook, and Munya are stranded in a cabin. Will they be able to get along without killing one another?


DISCLAIMER: Secret Saturdays belongs to its rightful owners.

This story was a lot of fun to write. Van Rook may be a little OOC though. Comments would be appreciated.

CABIN FEVER

The cold air penetrated the garments of V.V. Argost, Van Rook, and Munya as they searched for cryptids as usual. Argost was obsessed with finding Kur while Van Rook thought about money and Munya considered the demonic man's safety. The main enemy of the Saturday family had rented a cabin in case of severe weather. He glanced at his masked ally. ''We are almost at the cabin'' he informed him. ''You said that twenty minutes ago!'' Van Rook said.

The villains were exhausted by the time they entered the cabin. They were grateful when they observed a large fireplace along with furniture. Argost was annoyed when Van Rook removed his jacket and allowed it to fall on the floor. He folded his white arms across his black chest.  
''Pick up your coat and place it in the closet. You were not raised by wolves!'' he scolded.

The mercenary obeyed while muttering. ''Do watch the language'' his employer said casually.  
He entered the bedroom with Munya as he watched him unpack. He seemed very happy when he saw the camera he used for filming his show known as Weird World. ''Perhaps we could film Weird World here. What do you think, Munya?''

The manservant remained silent like the grave. He followed his master to the livingroom.  
His companion's strange eyes were wide at the sight of the masked man's current actions.  
He crossed his arms again. ''Get your feet off of the table! Were you raised in a barn?''

V.V. Argost viewed his ally obeying. ''I said watch the language'' he spoke. He became thoughtful now. He turned to his silent servant. ''Would you go upstairs and get the camera, Munya? Thank you.'' Van Rook's mask concealed his curious expression as he placed his arms behind his head while sitting on the furniture.

Munya was only gone for a couple of minutes before he returned with the camera. He placed it near a lone table that was by the fireplace. He saw his master sitting behind the furniture.  
He viewed the signal for him to begin filming. ''Greetings, faithful Weird World watchers.  
I am your grave host V.V. Argos....''

''BOOOORIIIING!'' Van Rook griped. Argost's gesture meant for Munya to cease filming.  
He frowned at the impolite mercenary. ''Am I boring you?'' he wanted to know. ''That's what I just said. Weren't you listening?''

Van Rook was even more bored when his ally continued to host Weird World. He found a remote control on the sofa and aimed it at him. ''The remote does not work. I keep pressing MUTE and you are still talking.'' His employer was annoyed again while he crossed his arms another time. He continued to talk until he ran out of things to say.

''Thank you, Munya. You may return the camera to its proper place now'' the Weird World host spoke.  
He observed the mercenary sleeping on the sofa. He approached the fireplace before starting a small fire. He glanced out the window and frowned at the increasing amount of snow. The ground was now pure white. He walked over to the door before opening it and seeing nothing but snow blocking the doorway.

V.V. Argost quickly closed the door right. He became angry due to being trapped within the cabin.  
He never intended to stay for so long. So much for his plan to find Kur! He watched Munya appear as he walked over to the sofa where Van Rook still slept. ''Open your eyes'' he instructed.

The masked man was a little startled when he obeyed. ''Your face is not the first thing I wish to see when I awaken'' he spoke. His employer disregarded his words. ''We may be stranded here for quite some time because of the snow. Let's try not to kill one another and make our food supply last for a little while.'' Van Rook decided to return to the world of dreams.

The snow refused to cease descending from the grey sky. A week passed and the villains were still stranded within the cabin. Munya remained silent and insisted on serving his master.  
Argost continued to think about Kur and scold Van Rook whenever he was impolite. The European mercenary ate every bit of food and usually slept. He was also angry because of his employer's sharp tongue and the fact that he was currently broke.

Van Rook finally decided to depart from his prison alone. V.V. Argost and Munya were big boys and could take care of themselves. He quickly dressed in his warm coat and wore his jetpack. He was about to manually dig his way out of the snow when he heard Argost's voice.  
''Abandoning the man who pays you?'' The mercenary's greed got the best of him so he allowed the master and servant to help him dig through the snow.

All three villains smiled when their upper bodies emerged from their white coffin.  
''WE'RE FREE, MUNYA!'' Argost exclaimed while embracing his servant. Their smiles vanished when an avalanche came tumbling towards them! ''YOU DUMMY!'' Van Rook shrieked. He and his allies gasped. Another avalanche arrived to bury them for eternity.

THE END


End file.
